The letter for you
by FloxTai
Summary: La forma de llamar la atención de Alfred resulta en algo no deseado... ¿Debería disculparse? ¿Cómo?


Otro fic que creo, sinceramente, que esta medio fail, pero me inspiré en hacerlo, la verdad es que espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más, espero que lo disfrten.

* * *

Era otro día… Y otra junta mundial en la cual habían peleado y terminado enojados como siempre. El inglés se había molestado con el americano por que siempre era lo mismo. Él iba a ser el héroe, los demás el apoyo, y no tomaba en cuenta otra opinión.

''Deja tus tontas ideas para otra ocasión, y por favor, propongan ideas que sean inteligentes y aplicables''. Era lo que había dicho Arthur, interrumpiendo al estadounidense apenas éste comenzó a decir la misma estrategia de siempre.

''¡Mis ideas son las mejores! ¡Las tuyas son aburridas! … ¡Y por supuesto que la idea de ser un héroe es inteligente! –Dijo el rubio de ojos azules para defender su postura y sus ideales.

-Por favor, Alfred, todos sabemos que los héroes no existen- Decía cruzado de brazos el rubio de ojos esmeralda-

-¡Si existen! ¡Yo soy un claro ejemplo de ello- Refutaba el menor, señalándose a si mismo.

-Si claro, como no. El ''héroe'' de los idiotas.

-¡Lo que no existe aquí son tus amiguitos imaginarios! … Vieras tu que lástima da verte cuando le hablas al aire…

-¡No le hablo al aire!- Se colocó de pie mientras miraba molesto a su ex-colonia- Es culpa de los demás no poder verlos.

-Uhum~ -Rodaba sus ojos para después de esto, desviar la mirada- ¿Alguien de ustedes los ve? Sinceramente, yo creo que Arthur está loco~ -preguntaba y decía a sus compañeros aliados.

Todos comenzaron a cuestionarse aquello, llegando a la misma conclusión, ''Arthur estaba demente'', aunque claro, la mayoría de ellos ya había visto en más de una ocasión al inglés riendo y charlando con el aire.

Se escucharon cuatro risas y burlas diferentes, de un chino, de un ruso y de un francés, pero la que más destacaba de todas, era la de alguien especial, el cual poseía una risa y forma de burlarse peculiar… Alfred…

Entrecerró sus ojos durante unos segundos, mirando muy molesto a quien destacaba en burlas y risas. Cerró sus ojos por completo, y sin decir una palabra, tomó sus cosas y se retiró del lugar, en silencio.

Todos quedaron en silencio… La verdad, bastante sorprendidos…

No se esperaban una reacción así… Quizás ya el inglés estaba cansado de tantas burlas contra él… Quien sabe…

Aunque todos estuviesen asombrados, el que más lo estaba, obviamente, era Alfred, aunque claro, en ese momento no lo iba a reconocer delante de todos…

-C-creo que exageraste un poco aru…-

-… Él es el exagerado y el que no soporta una broma…-

-Vamos~ Sabes que Angleterre se molesta fácil~ quizás, si le das un poco de amour las cosas podrían arreglarse- decía muy calmado el francés, siempre con su tono medio provocativo y de muy grave voz.

-¿Eh?... ¿Estas loco?... Never…

Y aunque hubiese dicho ''nunca'' no sabía que se estaba contradiciendo a él y a su corazón de una manera que no se imaginaba…

Pasó un día desde que se habían peleado. Era normal, se les pasaba en unos días o en la próxima junta aliada… Así que todo estaba bien… Era cosa de esperar.

Tres días y ningún rastro de vida del británico… Aunque fuesen tres días, a él se le hacían como años, periodos de tiempo muy extensos que eran casi un suplicio.

-C'mon… sólo tengo que esperar… En la próxima junta me hablará y se va a solucionar... Después de todo él tuvo la culpa… No sabe aceptar bromas y se enoja por todo… Y es un gruñón… Y-y además tiene muchas cejas… Es un tonto…

Y así se pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en su casa, pensando en que Arthur era aquí, que era allá, y que él tenía la culpa, pero lo que no sabía era que todos esos pensamientos eran sólo para auto convencerse y evitar sentir culpa, por que a fin de cuentas, en su inconciente sabia que el culpable había sido él…

Semanas… Ya iban semanas… Su desesperación comenzaba a aumentar, y era casi incontrolable… La buena noticia era, que ese día se haría junta de las fuerzas aliadas nuevamente para arreglar algunos asuntos que habían quedado pendientes en la última, en la que se dio lugar a ese incidente…

-… Hoy es el día en que se arregla todo, relax…- Se decía a si mismo una y otra vez para convencerse.

Casi no se había dado cuenta, de que aquel día, para la reunión se arregló más de lo necesario. Quizás alguien podría mal interpretar aquello, o quizás no.

Ignoró aquellos pensamientos y se dirigió a el salón donde se haría la junta, pero, al abrir las puertas con una sonrisa, esperando ver al británico, se lleva una gran decepción… No estaba ahí…

Estaban Francis, Yao e Ivan, y otra persona desconocida.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó sin vergüenza el americano a aquella persona desconocida. Ésta se volteó y sonriendo amable prosiguió a decirle- Soy un representante temporal del Reino Unido, tuve que venir en lugar de Arthur, tuvo algunos inconvenientes y no pudo hacerse presente en esta junta.

-Aah… Welcome- Decía con un tono medio irritado y forzado-

-Gracias…

En toda la reunión no prestó atención, tenía que pensar en algo más importante y en algo que le preocupaba más… ¿Por qué el inglés habría faltado? Era cierto que quizás en la broma se habría pasado un poco, pero no pensó que fuera tanto como para que éste se ausentara en la próxima junta… Miles de pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su mente, los cuales no lo tranquilizaban en absoluto, si no que al contrario, lo distraían más de la junta y hacían que cada segundo que pasaba el nerviosismo se incrementara más y más.

Una vez terminada la junta, Alfred fue el primero en retirarse, con un rostro que a todos los de ahí les parecía poco común. Ahora Alfred estaba serio. Había tomado una decisión, y la iba a cumplir.

Apenas llegó a su casa, sacó una hoja y tomó un bolígrafo. Le iba a escribir una carta.

Pensó que eso, quizás, fuese lo más apropiado, por que una de las tantas ideas que pasaron por su mente, fue que si Alfred iba a Inglaterra para disculparse, y al llegar a la casa de Arthur, este le cerrara la puerta en toda su cara, prefería no ir. Asi que, una carta sería lo más adecuado, además, de que si recibía respuesta, no iba a ser un golpe, sólo serían insultos, a los cuales ya estaba medio acostumbrado.

Así que ya en su escritorio, golpeándose con la parte de arriba del lápiz en su frente, pensaba en como poder iniciar aquella carta…

_''Querido Arthur…''_

No, esa era una forma muy formal para empezar. Sabría que quizás al inglés le iba a gustar, por que era formal, pero ese estilo no iba con Alfred, así que, debía pensar en otra forma…

'' _Arthur: ¿Cómo has estado? Quería decirte que…''_

Otro intento fallido de comenzar la carta… Diablos… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser comenzar?... No era tan terrible, era un hero y podría salir de esa situación…

Pasó alrededor de media hora escribiendo la carta, bastante nervioso por que no sabía como disculparse con palabras y a través de un papel…

Dobló la carta una vez escrita y terminada, la colocó dentro de un sobre, para luego, salir de su casa he ir a dejarla a la estación de correos para que fuera enviada a su destinatario.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que la carta había sido dejada en la estación de correos y estaba a punto de ser entregada a quien le pertenecía.

Arthur estaba en su casa, atendiendo un poco de papeleo acumulado que tenía, pues la mayor parte del tiempo solía estar ocupado y esta vez el trabajo parecía haberse incrementado de una manera increíble.

Firmas por aquí y firmas por allá, leer este documento y registrar este. Era algo realmente agotador…

Decidió descansar un poco, cuando vio el reloj eran ya las cinco de la tarde… ¿Cómo por tanto trabajo había olvidado la hora del día que más le gustaba?... Se colocó de pie para ir a la cocina y preparar su delicioso té, el cual disfrutaba cada día como si fuera el último.

Tenía ya en sus manos la tacita de té, la cual inspiraba un delicioso aroma, hasta que siente como alguien golpea su puerta, lo cual lo saca de ese transe de admiración por el aroma de tu té.

Deja éste sobre la mesa que tenía en su salón principal. Va a abrir la puerta, sonriendo amable- ¿Si? –tenía al cartero frente a él, el cual dice- Tiene correo, tome –de su bolso saca una carta, la cual se la entrega y haciendo un gesto, se despide.- Muchas gracias –dice cortés el británico una vez que ya el cartero se fue.

Cierra la puerta y queda mirando bastante extrañado el sobre, hasta que lo examina cuidadosamente y se da cuenta del remitente.

Abre sus ojos bastante sorprendido. No lo podía creer. Leyó cinco veces el nombre para poder intentar convencerse de que el remitente había sido Alfred.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba pegada a la mesa en la cual dejó su té.

Abrió el sobre bastante temeroso pero con bastante intriga por el contenido que éste podría tener.

Una vez abierto el sobre, extrajo de éste el papel que estaba doblado en cuatro. Lo desdobló y antes de dirigir sus ojos a la primera palabra escrita, tragó lentamente, bastante nervioso.

La carta decía:

'' _Dear Arthur:_

_Comencé la carta así por que se que te gustan las cosas formales, aunque te digo que se me hizo difícil y hasta incómodo escribir eso, por que NO me gusta lo formal, no va conmigo._

_Escribo esta carta para decirte que quiero disculparme por lo del otro día en la junta…S-se que quizás me pasé un poco… Sólo un poco… ¡Pero es que tu tampoco sabes aguantar bromas!... I'm sorry... me desvié un poco del tema, Haha…_

_Well… Puede que mi broma haya sido bastante desagradable… No tenía planeado que todos se pusieran a reir y a burlarse de ti y tus amiguitos imaginarios… Aunque lo único bueno de ellos, aunque no existan y le hables al aire, es que pueden sacarte una sonrisa hermosa, casi muy similar a la que usabas cuando yo era pequeño… Esa sonrisa tuya se fue perdiendo con el tiempo, y ahora casi ni te veo sonreir… Sólo te veo malhumorado la gran parte del tiempo… Y-you should smile more… You look ... quite attractive as well ... N-no es que me haya fijado Arthur, no…_

_Creo que otra vez me desvié del tema principal… ¡Que despistado soy!_

_Bueno, Arthur, disculpame por haberte hecho semejante broma que terminó en algo que yo no deseaba… S-sólo quería molestarte y ya, por que tú… por que tú… Por que así tú pareces prestarme atención… (Diablos, es tan dificl escribir estas cosas). La mayoria del tiempo parece que estas más pendiente de otros que de mi, cuando doy ideas intento hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que alguna vez estés de acuerdo conmigo, ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?... Que siempre estas en contra… Y eso, obviamente me coloca triste, por que quiero que seas feliz y que sonrias cuando yo estoy presente, pero al parecer lo hago todo mal..._

_Si te molesto y con eso logro que puedas mirarme, que dirijas tus ojos hacia mi para luego regañarme, te aseguro que lo haré, por que de esa forma podré observarte también, ver esos bellos ojos tuyos verdes esmeralda, y no prestarle atención a tu regaño, si no que a tu imagen física que… Drives me crazy…_

_¿Ya te he dicho que tu sonrisa es hermosa?... Recién estaba recordando una canción de Elvis que dice algo como '' And when you smile the world it's brighter…'' Me pasa lo mismo cuando rara vez te veo sonreír, el mundo parece más grande y mi día parece iluminarse, y no sólo con tu sonrisa, con tu presencia, con todo tu ser…_

_Creo que por tercera vez me he desviado del tema… Esta carta era para pedirte disculpas, ¿Sabes? Pero creo que terminé diciendo otras cosas…_

_Puedes tomar esta carta como una disculpa y/o una… declaración, por que así es Arthur Kirkland… I… I love u… Aunque no lo creas, hace tiempo que he mantenido ese secreto sólo para mi, pero creo que ya no puedo aguantar más y quiero que tú lo sepas… Estoy locamente enamorado de ti…_

_Woah… No pensé que escribiría tanto, y diciendo esto último, me despido._

_I love you Arthur Kirkland… With all my heart…_

_Se despide, Alfred F. Jones._

_..._

Sorprendido era demasiado poco para referirse a como estaba y lo que sentía Arthur después de haber leído aquella carta. Tenía sus ojos abiertos, llevó una mano para cubrir su boca… No podía creer que el que haya escrito esa carta había sido Alfred…

La leyó varias veces más, a decir bien, unas seis veces. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar de una vez por todas que el americano estaba enamorado de él?... ¿Tan… difícil era?...

De tantas veces leer la carta y tantos silencios tratando de asimilar aquello, su té comenzó a enfriarse, llegando a estar tibio, aunque poco le importó. Leyó la carta por última vez, pero con la diferencia de que ahora lo hacia con una leve sonrisa. Al llegar al final, la única palabra que pudo pronunciar fue:

''_Idiota…''_

* * *

_... Se que quizás no merezco reviews por lo fome que es xD pero... igual sería lindo recibir uno uwu Si quieren hacer criticas háganlas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas y no destructivas, please :3_

_Recibí un review de que quería continuación... ¿La quieren? Si es asi, diganme por reviwes. (Lo continuaré al menos que tenga cinco, si no, no)_

_Agradeciendo su atención, me despido, farewell._


End file.
